


What Devils Do

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has been keeping an eye on Anna Milton for a while now, and it's only a matter of time until the tables turn and he's on top. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Devils Do

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been up for a while, just on fanfiction.net (Published Date: April 2011) and I decided to transfer it to this site. 
> 
> **Request:** Crack!pairing request from Makostars/ "Lucifer X Anna, in which Lucifer has Anna dress like a school girl and Lucifer is the Dean of Students. (Idk, that's all I got) ."
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Demons stampeded through campus, flocked with women wearing the absolute bare minimum, forcing the antsy campus officers to squint their eyes in scrutiny. Lucifer leaned against the wall-sized window, watching something akin to amusement and disapproval. It was absolutely amusing to see campus become turned upside by one simple holiday, utter chaos blooming right beneath him. What was disapproving was the fact a certain teaching assistant in the Religious Studies Department continued to evade him. No matter what sort of coaxing or manipulation he tried to use, the teaching assistant was as pure as a saint.

How in the nine circles of Hell was someone on this campus remotely 'saintly'? This was Arizona State University: plunged in a constant bubble of hellish heat, each student a walking deadly sin, professors that can send your noggin into limbo, a corrupt school system that wanted to milk each student dry, and a devil as its mascot. He hated to break the news, but the word "pure" just isn't spoken around these parts.

Nick heaved out a sigh through his nostrils, scratching at the back of his neck in an agitated gesture. He suppose he could see why this teaching assistant, Anna Milton, would shoot him down each and every turn. After all, the entire university and the public has dubbed him the "Devil," "Lucifer," and the "Harbinger of Doom". Nick was quite fond of them, happily taking upon the nickname with flattery instead of insult. Something about it rubbed him the right way to the point he would grow annoyed when his wife would moan his name out in bed. It absolutely ruined sex, and that's just offensive in itself.

It's Lucifer. Remember it.

"Lucifer" blamed his abnormally enlarged ego and how he always managed to turn negatives into positives, something that got him landed in this job. Oh yes, you guessed it, Lucifer was the Dean of Students. He was by far an interesting leader, able to give inspirational speeches that would make the entire campus temporarily forget their absolute loathing for the man. They would sit in the basketball arena, captivated by the way he could structure beautiful sentences together to create a manipulative speech. As tuition went up, he upped the ante and the morale, and soon before you know it students are bartering with their souls to appease him.

God, did he love his job.

People shuddered with revulsion and respect when he walked into the room, a certain love-hate relationship having been born. Yet there was one...one who wouldn't bow their head in acknowledgment at him. One who wouldn't kiss his feet.

Anna.

Lucifer frowned and pushed away from the window, snatching the cool glass of scotch off of his desk. Oh, he made a habit of drinking on a rather hourly basis. He couldn't stand the babble he had to listen to constantly from Heads of Departments, officials, murderous parents, the President and whoever the hell else. Lucifer didn't need to listen to the sob story to know how to give the right response. He just weaved together some nice words, walk around the topic at hand, leave the individual absolutely at a loss for words, and send them out of his office.

Give or take five o' clock and he would be officially drunk, becoming ruthlessly blunt, snarky, and forward.

So it was now eight at night, the Arizona sun having long ago set, leaving the cold night to seep in. Crowds were maneuvering towards downtown Tempe, college dorms, and wherever else was somewhat acceptable to get drunk at. Unfortunately, it was somewhat of his duty to mill around campus to ensure with the ASU Police that he is showing some remote sign of caring. This whole entire idiotic crap scheme of faculty members walking about on campus to ensure that areas are well-lit, and so on, and so on. Fortunately, it meant he would be far away from his wife (which he has sarcastically dubbed "Lilith" for pure spite)...and he could continue to stay in his rather intoxicated state.

With a click of his tongue, he left the building, not quite sure what on earth he was trying to accomplish. So he made his way rather skillfully across campus, still wearing his pressed suit with the addition of cheap, little plastic horns on his head. Oh, he had quite a good time today at his meetings with those little bad boys on. Everyone stared at him with looks of horror at their epiphany that the Dean of Students may truly be the devil, looks of annoyance at how long it took for the Dean of Students to wear horns, and looks of mild amusement at how well the university's "Lucifer" was taking his nickname.

It was a good six minuets later did he find himself wandering near the advising offices and classrooms of the School of Historical, Philosophical & Religious Studies. Gnawing at his tongue, a stubborn temptation welled up in him to snoop about looking for her... He shook his head and continued to walk onwards. He had things to do. Better things to do instead of pursuing a teaching assistant who was only twenty-five and in graduate school. While he was almost twice her age, married, and the Dean of Students. The similarities over here were running kind of thin.

_Boom!_

"Ah crap," someone huffed from somewhere on their left, the sound of books or something of the sort tumbling onto the floor and reverberating through the hollowed out building. Lucifer turned his head to see a slender figure in what looked like some sort of uniform. An eyebrow was quirked, not quite interested in helping out -

And she bent over to clearly give him an image that sent his body in pleasant pursuit. Well hello, hello. A damsel in need, is a damsel indeed.

"Here, I'll help," he offered, crouching down, introduced to a curtain of auburn hair.

She sighed, "Thanks. The day I finally decide to celebrate Halloween, bad luck strikes." Lucifer chuckled, not quite sure if he necessarily saw this as bad luck but more or less a lovely peep show. Standing up with three heavy binders in his hand, she stood up afterward, combing her hair back to reveal an all too familiar face. Lucifer felt a smug smirk weaseling onto his lips, watching as she looked up, about to form the words of gratitude and a goodbye to only find herself speechless.

"Speak of the devil," came the crisp response instead, Lucifer feeling his smirk turn into a full-fledged grin. "Literally. Are those horns fake or did they finally grow?"

The blonde gave a mock look of hurt, avoiding the outreaching hands to grab at the binders he held, "Anna, let's not be rude. You might just go around hurting people's feelings. The real question is...who persuaded you to dress up and how much should I give them?" She blushed hotly, aware of those piercing eyes shamelessly examining her body. Pulling her coat closer around her, she gave her best frown of pure disgust.

"You're as worst as those frat morons, Lucifer," she snidely shot back, not at all in the mood to deal with the ever persistent Dean of Students. "Now if you would mind I would like my work back so I can head to my car." She was expecting him to huff in disapproval, hand her belongings and go off doing who the Hell knows what. Instead his expression turned rather calm, a serene aura leaving him that made her warily narrow her eyes.

"Fair enough," he diplomatically began, the corner of his mouth twitching in the suppression of a taunting rearrangement, "But at least let me walk you to your car...for the sake of your safety..." Lucifer trailed off with the makings of a professional and concerned expression, lips pursing as he gave a nod at Anna's appearance. The TA felt her insides drop as she realized she would have to trek across campus with a mountain of binders, papers, and books late at night surrounded by overly enthusiastic college kids. That did not bode well for her...especially at the fact she was currently scantily dressed...

Subconsciously pulling her coat even tighter around her, she gave a nod, unable to say 'no' to a helping hand and protection... Although she wasn't quite sure how having the devil escort her to her car was safe.

"Fine. Just...just keep your hands to yourself," Anna mumbled in reluctant submission, turning around and heading towards the parking lot.

Lucifer gave a soft 'hmm' in response, walking beside with a grand look of satisfaction, both of them soon falling into a somewhat comfortable silence. Or at least on Lucifer's part. Anna couldn't stop glancing at the Dean of Students. Expecting him to drop her belongings and yank her into a dark corner. It never got aggressive when he was forward with her. His words may be so, but he seemed unable to take a step further and force matters into physical ones. Anna laughed over it once a month or so back, jokingly telling her cat that he acts as if she needs to give him consent.

Ha! The devil needing consent!

Now isn't that something.

Anna stopped sniggering internally when they began to reach heavily populated areas, the usual gathering of officers nowhere to be seen. Giving a worried glance at the taller blonde, she found that look of calm and controlled bliss into one of subtle alert. Lucifer seemed to feel her gaze, turning to face it with a cocked brow that almost seemed to mock her growing fear. Frowning and looking away from his taunting expression, he gently nudged her with his elbow. "Grab the top binder for me, will you?" came the simple and polite command, able to reach her ears before the sound of drunken laughter somewhere to their northwest. The auburn female hastily snagged it, grabbing the rest while she was at it, not quiet sure what she was expecting.

Than something cool wrapped around her shoulders, feeling herself being pulled into a surprisingly cold body. Before Anna could hiss in apallment and call him a 'pig' (along with a few other choice words), a group of men turned the corner.

"N-Nick," she stammered, aware of the group suddenly eyeing her, increasing their pace.

Lucifer only licked the top of his teeth, feeling an animalistic vibration rumbling through the base of his throat, the urge to bare his teeth increasing. "Shh," he gently cooed, a confident expression being given to the now nervous woman, "It's under control."

"Oi. Wanna go with us, missy?" someone drawled out, but the two continued on forward, about to now pass the group. Lucifer's grip tightened as they grew closer, so goddamn close to just passing the now heckling group. "Ah come on, sweetheart, you don't want to be with him - " A hand grabbed her elbow, and Anna swore time stopped. She could feel Lucifer come to an abrupt halt before it occurred, a lethal look blaring on his features as his hand shot out and grabbed the obtrusive limb.

"Hey, man, let go!"

Anna only could stare, felling his hold on her leave as he stepped in front of her, placing distance between her and the younger male. A low growl burned in his throat, the development of a psychotic snarl on its way, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch a lady like that?" Yet those words came out like honey.

"Ah-ow! Fuck! Shit! You're going to break my hand!"

His grip tightened on the hand, thumb pressing upward on the underside of the male's middle finger, applying pressure that threatened to snap the digit backwards. "Don't make me have to reteach it to you," came those final words, a smile gracing his lips, watching the male squirm and whine. The rest of the group stayed back, either recognizing who he was or terrified of what they were witnessing. Anna could only remain frozen in place, staring at cruelly calm Dean of Students who didn't appear he was going to stop himself from breaking the kid's hand.

_"Stop!"_

Her words broke through his entertainment, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he felt obligated to listen. Lucifer kept his gaze on the kid, giving a 'you're lucky' sound from the back of his throat before gingerly releasing the hand. Waiting for the group to scamper off, pleasantly waving them off, when eyes turned to her the expression completely changed. "Are you all right?" he inquired, the blonde moving towards her, fingers tentatively touching her elbow as if it was injured.

She gave a nod, a grateful look dancing on her lips, mumbling out her thanks. Was this side always there? All raw and no holding back the punches? Lucifer only gazed at her inquisitively like a feline before taking the load of binders and books she took from him. "Shall we?" came the smile and lighthearted attempt to put this all behind them, Anna staring rather dumbly at A) how expressive he was when it came to facial features, B) and how her worst nightmare was actually looking rather...attractive over here.

Oh God, this was not happening.

Reaching the parking lot, she almost wanted to toss her books and cry in sweet relief at seeing her little Honda. As much as she hated to admit it, she was happy the school's ultimate devil escorted her. "Thank you so much, Nick," she heaved out, opening her back door to toss all her junk in, closing the door in growing satisfaction.

"Oh, no more pet names? I was growing quite fond of them..." he trailed off, Anna turning to face him, bright eyes staring at him in a new light. As much as she loathed to admit this, she actually felt reluctant about leaving right now... It had to be the trick and manipulation of the devil. He just stood there with that pleasing smile, taking insults with stride and humor, and lingering about protectively. It had to be some sort of trap... A ploy...but that smile... "I think, what I really want to know, is what on earth did you dress up as? All I see is a coat...and nothing... Quite creative, are we?" he teased, Anna wondering how he was able to make simple words sound so eloquent and carefully crafted.

"Don't laugh...I'll show you," she began warningly, Lucifer crossing his heart playfully in a gesture he would never, "One of my girlfriends insisted I wear this - this wasn't my decision. It's for this party - " Whatever she said next was lost on the Dean of Students as she unbuttoned her peacoat to reveal what looked like an extremely short and revealing school girl's uniform. That stubborn, forward, and blunt side happily reared its ugly head out once more, feeling his eyes burn a hole into her being.

"- I know, it looks ridiculous on me - "

"Don't be so naive," Lucifer cut her off huskily, moving forward until his body caged her in, hands firmly holding onto the car.

"N - I mean, Lucifer, you're drunk. I can smell alcohol on your breathe. Don't even think you are going to get frisky with me in a parking lot - " she began to steadily, or at least attempt to, lecture him. Who was she kidding? He was constantly cutting her off and it was absolutely difficult to construct a simple sentence with him so dangerously close. Especially now as he was drinking her image in like it was water in a desert.

"You look good," he finally finished, eyes finding her own before lips carefully found hers. Anna was expecting something wild and harsh. Of hands ripping her clothes apart and having sex against her car in public. It was a tantalizing thought, something that made her nervous but also strikingly curious. Instead the kiss was rather endearing, lips giving her a taste of the good before introducing the bad and the ugly.

"Did you know," he began slowly between kisses, hands skimming her clothed hips, "That Milton sympathized with the devil..."

"Are you saying," she gasped out, feeling his fingers slip underneath the hem of her skirt to run across her upper pelvis, "Right now this is out of sympathy?" Anna tried to be snarky. To one-up him and how he had such excruciating control on this situation. But whenever she tried to catch up he would up the intensity, beginning to be far more aggressive. Even now she could hear that bestial growl rumbling through his chest, making every nerve in her body swoon in bliss at the vibrations. She swore she would never give into the devil, but how could she resist such a call like this?

Lucifer stopped, his mouth drawing back from her neck where he was leaving his imprint of his teeth. His gaze scorched her, making her entire body begin to feel like hot goop, hands finding his shoulders for support because she swore she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Than he gave a wicked grin and grinded his pelvis against hers, a shooting star whisking past her vision in heavenly bliss. It's been so long since she's been with another... Too busy. Not enough time to invest. Than in comes the persistent devil.

"Oh, I don't think it's sympathy you're feeling right now," he cooed into her ear, nipping at her ear lobe as his actions began to become more instinctual and physical. All she could do was melt into his actions, his voice husky and gravelly in her ear that was nothing compared to the professional voice and air he would use.

Behind that serene, diplomatic, and underhandedly snarky individual bellied a violent beast. She saw only a snippet a few minuets ago, but right now she felt she was seeing all the reasons as to why he has been called Lucifer incarnate. He was all carnal, mouth pressed hotly against her ear whispering vile comments of what he could do - things that should be making her sick to her stomach. Instead she only felt her knees begin to buckle and her breathing become more labored, unable to comprehend the surge of bliss he was shooting up into her veins.

A hand skimmed her thigh before maneuvering up the short skirt, fingers grazing against sensitive skin on the inside of her right thigh. She twitched and mewled, shifting her body so fingers could get closer to the prize to be had. The blonde only moved his mouth to meet hers, enjoying the way her body would almost give this two-second spasm whenever he brushed against her clothed womanhood.

Oh, of course he was going to taunt her. Draw it out for as long as he could without getting successfully kicked in the groin by impatience. It was just pleasant to see her squirm and whimper for him for once. A nice change of scenery and pace.

The kiss was quite aggressive, able to overpower with a qualm whatsoever and whatever movement she would make in reciprocation. As much as he would love to take her three ways to the moon and back, that would ruin the whole fun. It would make the game end too soon, and he couldn't have that occurring.

Lucifer suddenly lost his train of thought, becoming distracted and aware of her unbuttoning her top to reveal a black lace bra. Oh, how the tables have turned. Grinning into the side of her neck, nipping at exposed flesh, he allowed one of his free hands to unclasp the bra rather skillfully. Giving a dominating look that could sear flesh at the slender woman, he brought his head down to leave a trail of nips and soothing kisses toward her exposed breasts. Her heart was beating such an irregular beat, and he could feel it beat against his lips. It was when he allowed fingers to apply pressure to her clothed womanhood, did that heart of hers come to an abrupt stop for a couple of seconds. He idly wondered if he could make it stall longer...

Drawing his head back, teeth bitting into her bottom lip to the point where it began to bleed, he moved back. Her body leaned forward in an oncoming lurch, a look of surprise etched on her face at the loss of contact.

"Drive safe, Miss Milton. You never know what devils are out tonight," Lucifer grinned widely, giving a simple nod before turning to leave without another word. Oh, she was going to come to him now. She will start knocking on his office door, begging him to give her the time of day. Oh, he'll take it slow...very slow... Make her writhe underneath him before he even thinks of going a step further.

It will be torturous and excruciating for her.

But if it wasn't, than he would be at fault. Why?

Because it's what devils do.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
